


The Boy Who Dated Dracula

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks Vivid is the dumbest nightclub there is. He doesn't see the point of it until he meets owner Jared Padalecki, who's hiding something Jensen doesn't want to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Dated Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super cliched, word-vomit vampire fic but my friend said there weren't enough in the world, so i decided to write one.

 

Jensen didn’t understand the fascination with _Vivid_. For one thing, the club had the stupidest name ever. Vivid. What kind of name was vivid? At least some of the other cool club names were things like Phoenix, or Transcendent. Okay, Transcendent was a little lame too. But the point was that Jensen could make a list of all the things he fond annoying about the club. He, however, was alone in his dislike of the club. Everyone told him that he just “had to go, and you’ll understand why it’s so great!”, but Jensen didn’t feel like it was reasonable to enter into a dimly lit locale with pumping music that left your ears ringing and your head pounding for days.

In conclusion, Jensen didn’t and never would like Vivid.

But his stupid best friend was having his birthday party at Vivid, and Jensen was obligated to come. He had to sit around and make nice with a bunch of permanently high hippies and Chris who for some reason seemed to enjoy the loud music and endless strobe lights. Jensen couldn’t just bail on his best friend, however.

Jensen sulked behind Chris when they got to Vivid. His friend had forced him into ridiculously tight jeans with a ridiculously tight shirt, claiming that Jensen looked “good enough to eat”. There were some snickers, like making fun of Jensen for being gay was fun. Just because he liked fucking guys did not mean he liked eating guys out, or vice versa.

Vivid looked fairly normal from the outside. He was loud and reckless and screaming, but there was something appetizing about that. All of Jensen’s inhibitions dissolved the minute he stepped in the door. He found it really hard to muster up the same animosity for the club that Jensen entered the club with.

There was definitely something weird going on at this club. Jensen didn’t know what is was, or why it was happening, but he was highly suspicious of this club. “Out of all places, Chris chooses _here_ for his birthday party. We couldn’t have gone somewhere normal, like a bar. We had to go here.” Jensen scanned the room. Jensen knew it wouldn’t be as mild as a bar, but there was more grinding than he’d expected. Jensen had been further away from some of his sexual partners than these people were together. There were couples all over the room that looked like they were eating each other’s mouths. Some of them were sucking on each other’s throats like they were trying to draw blood.

Jensen sighed. He needed a drink. He managed to push his way through the throngs of people separating him and the bar. He could get some whiskey in him and then try and keep down the building anxiety. Vivid sent shivers down his spine and it felt like there were a hundred eyes on him, just watching him. Jensen imagined this was what prey felt like when they were being hunted.

By the time he reached the bar, his heart was beating faster than normal. He didn’t understand the prickly feeling that Vivid sent inside him but it was invigorating at the same time it was terrifying. He wanted to get out, but when he swiveled around he couldn’t find Chris or any of his friends. “Fuck.”

“Can I help you?”  
Jensen jumped and turned to see painfully intense eyes boring into his. “Uh–,”

“You look lost,” the voice continued. Jensen managed to tear his focus from the eyes long enough to realize that it was a man talking, with the tightest leather pants on Jensen had ever seen. His voice was slimy and laced with intent. “Perhaps I can help you find something? Or…” He stepped closer to Jensen. “I could be the something you’re looking for?”

“I—no, thanks, I’m just getting a drink,” Jensen stammered.

“Let me buy it.” He turned to the bartender and snapped his fingers. “Whatever this one wants, put it on my tab.”

Jensen blushed. “That’s not necess–,”

“Oh, hush, darling,” The man silenced. “What’ll it be?”  
“Whiskey,” Jensen said. “Neat.”

The strange man was inching his way into Jensen’s space but it would be rude to push away the man who’d just bought him a drink. “You’re positively _edible_.”

Jensen stepped away just slightly. “Thanks for the drink, but I should find my fr–,”

“I’m Sebastian,” The man interrupted. “Can I ask your name?”

“It’s, uh–,”

“Sebastian,” A girl’s voice purred. “Are you scaring away my customers?”

Sebastian winked. “Never, sweetheart.”

“Well, scram, this one looks like he’s going to faint,” She scolded. Sebastian blew a kiss at Jensen and then disappeared. It was practically magic; he was there one second and the next he was gone.

Jensen turned to his savior and noticed equally marvelous eyes. “Woah. Does everyone have eyes like that?”  
“Hello, nice to meet you, you’re welcome for saving your ass,” The girl said. “And although I like to think I am exceptionally beautiful, it’s the lighting.”   
Jensen doubted that but didn’t mention anything. “Thank you, really. I didn’t want to be rude but…”

“Sebastian can be overpowering, especially for a newbie. I’m Danneel.” She offered her hand and Jensen shook it lightly.

“I’m Jensen. How do you know I’m a newbie?”

“You have the mix of terror and intrigue on your face that only newbies have. Once you’re a regular your face is usually limited to one of those emotions,” Danneel said. “Usually accompanied by lust.”

Jensen glanced at the people grinding on the dance floor. “They must be regulars, then.”

“I find Vivid to be quite intoxicating,” Danneel said. “I work here every night and the thrill hasn’t worn off yet.”

Jensen couldn’t imagine coming here every night, even if he got a paycheck for it. “I don’t think I’ll become a regular. No offense.”

“None taken. Although by the end of the night, we might have you changing your mind…” Danneel said mysteriously.

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” She explained, “that you’re uptight and look like you want to flee every time someone comes within a foot of you. You need to relax and let Vivid take care of you. Besides, I know several lovely ladies that can help you,” She added suggestively.

“No thank you,” Jensen said hastily. “I, uh, prefer men. I’m gay.”

She didn’t blink. “We have very attractive men as well. No one here is particularly picky.”

“I think I might just head home.” Jensen drowned the last of his whiskey and smiled apologetically. “It’s not my scene.”   
Danneel blew him a kiss. “Well, I’m not stopping you. I will say that I think you’re making the wrong choice, Jensen.”

She danced away with her hips swaying rhythmically and Jensen knew that if he had an ounce of interest in women he would be very interested in the red-haired beauty. Underneath her sweet, clever disposition, however, was something more dangerous. Jensen didn’t want to run from it, rather, he wanted to feel it even more. He wanted to feel the emotion from a thousand Danneel’s and then decided to take her advice. He was going to let Vivid take control.

***

Vivid was very powerful. He had many people offering to buy him drinks but after a while Jensen realized he was very close to becoming drunk, and he didn’t want a hangover. He stumbled away from his comfortable barstool to the mix of dancing people. Before he could dodge the movements and escape the music he’d been drawn into the crowd. Jensen didn’t know what to do at first. He’d certainly never won any awards for dancing at school and the trend would continue well into the future. It wasn’t too hard to move his hips back and forth, however, and soon he was in the same rhythm as the rest of the people.

Jensen had someone pressed against his back and he didn’t care who it was. His bones were shaking and his heart was racing but all he could think about was how amazingly _good_ everything felt. Danneel was right. Once he let Vivid take control, everything started to feel good. The music, the people, the smells and sounds were filling his body.

The man behind him had his hands on Jensen’s waist. He tried to get his tongue to cooperate and tell the man to politely remove his sweaty fingers, the man’s teeth had bit his neck.

Jensen yelped and jumped away. “What the hell?”  
The customer glared. “What’s wrong with you? Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“To be chewed on? No thank you!”

“You little tease,” He growled. “You’ve been grinding on me all night and now you’re saying no?”

“Yes!” Jensen exclaimed. “I mean no! Yes to saying no! I don’t want to have sex.”

“Sex?” He tilted his head. “Don’t you know where you are?”

“I’m at some crazy club with deranged sex freaks, apparently,” Jensen snapped.

The man laughed cruelly. “Oh, you are in for a shock.”

Jensen backed out of the crowd. “Go away!”

The man grinned and his teeth flashed like knives. Jensen felt a sudden hand on his shoulder and wanted to scream, but whomever the hand belonged to was staring at Jensen’s attacker with cold eyes. He was there to defend Jensen and he relaxed. “Is there a problem?” The huge man asked.

Jensen’s slimy friend backed away. “No. I never drink unwillingly.”

 _Drink_? Jensen looked up at his savior and nearly fell over. If Jensen thought Sebastian and Danneel had intense eyes, then this man had laser eyes. They pierced straight through Jensen’s head and into his brain, figuring out every bit of information and storing it for later. Jensen’s knees went weak. He must have looked like a fish but he just couldn’t get out the right words for the gorgeous, tall man. He wanted to say thank you and ask his name, but he also wanted to sprint out of the building like hell was on his heels. Jensen eventually choked out a gargled combination of “thanks” and “who are you” before his voice left him again and he tried to decipher every color in his swirling eyes.

“I’m Jared Padalecki,” the man introduced. “Owner, bodyguard, entertainer. But mostly the owner.”

“Jensen Ackles, customer,” He mumbled.

“And a newbie,” Jared added.

“How does everyone _know_ that?” Jensen wondered. “Do I have a sign on my forehead?”  
“No, but you do have a dazed look on your face.”

Jensen blushed. “Is that a sign of a newbie?”  
“Well there are a lot of things that make it obvious you’re a newbie,” Jared said. “But that’s the easiest to explain.”

“What did that guy mean by ‘drink’?” Jensen asked.

Jared looked uncomfortable. “Jensen, how much do you know about Vivid?”

“I know that my friend is having a birthday party here, it’s very loud, and everyone here is a sex-crazed maniacs,” Jensen huffed. He realized he might have offended Jared and said, “I like the colors, though.”

Jared chuckled. “I do pride myself on my aesthetic taste. Though Jensen…” Jared rolled his lip between his teeth in a way that was way too distracting. “I think that you should learn more about this place before coming back again.”

Jensen put his hands on his hips, well aware of the fact that it made him look like an angry girlfriend. “And what is _that_ supposed to mean? You think I can’t handle this place?”

“Honestly? No, I don’t think you can,” Jared said bluntly. “Look, talk to your friend about what really happens here and then come back with an opinion. Or don’t come back, if that’s your opinion.”   
Jensen was confused but Jared had a point, Jensen didn’t know a lot about Vivid. Chris seemed to like it, though, so if he asked Chris to explain why the fuck Jared was acting so cryptically about the club maybe he could “become educated” and march back and tell Jared exactly what his opinion was. What could be so strange about Vivid anyways? It wasn’t much more than colorful lights and ear-splitting music. Once you got over the fact that it was creepy as hell, there wasn’t any different between Vivid and any other poorly named club.

Jared’s eyes were watching Jensen closely, though, and he decided that it would be safer just to live Vivid and come back when he was “educated”. Whatever that meant. How did Jensen have to be educated about flashing lights?

Apparently Jensen had drunk just enough to get a hangover.

His head was pounding when he got up and his phone screen flashed with missed calls and unread text messages. He dimmed the screen and opened up the ones from Chris, which all included some version of “where are you?” Some of them were frantic and others were sloppy from alcohol. Jensen fired back “Got home safe, have a hangover, fuck off.”

Jensen massaged his temples and tried to regain memory from the previous night. There was whiskey and someone tried to bite him while they were dancing and _Jared_. Oh, his memories of Jared were shockingly clear. The tall, built man had watched Jensen with observant eyes that were curious and knowing at the same time. He remembered lots of colors and Jared telling him to “get educated” and then return with an opinion.

Jensen grabbed his laptop and braced for the painfully bright light. His eyes adjusted to the screen and he typed in _Vivid_ in the search bar. Nothing came up except some camera lenses and kaleidoscope photos. Jensen shook out his brain and typed _Vivid, Austin, Texas_.

More results came up this time. The club didn’t have a website, but they did have several reviews on different forums. The consensus on most websites was that Vivid was an exciting night out, addicting and always bringing you back for more. People were raving about Vivid on every blog Jensen found, but he didn’t think that Jared wanted him to go home and find out that everyone thought it was the best thing since sliced bread.

There was something unnatural about the club and Jensen was the only one out of the loop.

He ignored the fact that his friend might have a hangover and stormed over to Chris’ apartment. He banged on the door until Steve opened the door rubbing his eyes sleepily. “I need to talk to Chris,” Jensen announced. He entered the apartment without being invited and glared at Steve until he pointed his thumb towards the bathroom.

“He might not be in a sharing and caring mood,” Steve pointed out. “Seeing how he’s been throwing up his internal organs for the better part of the morning.”   
“I need answers,” Jensen said. He threw the bathroom door open and watched Chris heave over the toilet. “And you’re going to give them to me.”

Chris groaned. “Can’t it wait?”  
“No!” Jensen exclaimed. “Because I had a guy bite my neck last night and say he was going to _drink_ me, then some giant ass dude came over and said I needed to educate myself about Vivid before coming back again. There’s something weird going on there, Chris, and you’re going to tell me!”  
Steve had appeared behind Jensen in the bathroom and exchanged a strange look with Chris. “You might want to sit down for this,” Chris suggested.

***

“Are you kidding me?”

“Okay, Jensen, sit down,” Steve urged.

“Vampires? You guys are high. You took something at that club from one of those freaky dancers and now you think they’re vampires,” Jensen said frantically. “I’ll come back later when you’re being more reasonab–,”

“Jensen, sit,” Chris ordered. Jensen obeyed, too panicked to do anything else. “I know it sounds completely ridiculous. But just think about it. The guy said he wanted to drink you. Those people were all sucking on each other’s necks.”  
“So people willingly let vampires suck the life out of them?”  
“It’s not like that,” Steve said. “It’s sexual. It’s this huge rush of endorphins.”

“So some _vampire_ has sucked your blood?” Jensen exclaimed.

“Not a lot,” He said. “Just a little. It feels good. And it’s a fun place to be.”

“Vampires,” Jensen muttered. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Jensen convinced himself that there was no way that was true, but he still drove to Vivid to talk to Jared. The door was shut and the bouncer was absent. He glanced around until he found a sign that said _closed_. “Damn it.”

“Jensen?”

Jensen spun on his heel at the familiar voice. “Jared Padalecki.”

“Jared is fine,” He said. “How can I help you?”  
“I need to talk to you,” Jensen muttered.

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Did you educate yourself?”  
“Uh, _yeah_. Except what I heard was completely crazy.” Jensen huffed. “Chris told me that there were vamp–,”   
“Let’s go inside,” Jared interrupted. “It’s quieter.”

There was no one on the street and Jensen could hear everything just fine but he followed Jared inside anyways. He didn’t turn the sign to open and gestured to Jensen to follow him upstairs. Jensen admired the club; without the lights on it looked innocent and peaceful. It looked like a place that Jensen would go to voluntarily. “Wow.”

“Kinda eerie, huh,” Jared said. He fitted a key into a lock and swung open the door. “Welcome to my office.”

It was actually nicely decorated. Much less tacky than his club. “Not quite what I expected.”

“Did you expect flashing colors and black lights?” Jared asked, amused.

Jensen blushed. “What was I supposed to think?”

Jared threw back his head and laugh. “You’re a riot. Now sit, please.”   
Jensen sat on the edge of the chair in front of Jared’s desk. “Chris said this place was run by vampires, which is completely _crazy_.” Jared didn’t say anything. “That is crazy, right? I mean vampires don’t exist.”

Jared looked uncomfortable. “Look, Jensen. Sometimes things that seem completely ridiculous aren’t so ridiculous. Like airplanes. No one expected those to fly, but somehow they d–,”   
“You’re comparing vampires _existing_ to _airplanes_?” Jensen shrieked. “What kind of crazy place am I living in? Next thing I know you’ll be telling me _you’re_ a vampire.”

Jared shifted. “Jensen–,”   
“Oh my god,” Jensen groaned. “You’re a vampire. And that guy that said he was going to drink me—that was a vampire too! This place, this _club_ —it’s a vampire feeding ground!”

Jared looked a little offended. “We’re not animals, Jensen.”

Jensen felt like he should apologize but he just found out vampires existed, so he held off on the “I’m sorry’s” and worked on wrapping his head around the supernatural. “So you drink blood,” Jensen said.

“Only if the person willingly gives it,” Jared promised. “Otherwise we make do with other sources.”

“Like… animals? Dogs?”  
“No!” Jared exclaimed. “I would _never_ drink from my babies.”

“Sorry to offend you?” Jensen said. “But you _do_ drink from people.”   
“Yes. Sorry to be blunt, but yes, we—I—drink blood from people.” Jared smiled hesitantly. “Are you gonna freak out now?”  
“No,” Jensen mumbled. “Yes. No. It’s consensual?”  
Jared nodded. “Yes. No vampire is allowed to drink from a human without their consent. It’s considered a federal offense in the vampire community.”   
“I’ve lost my mind,” Jensen sighed. “Okay. Chris also said it feels good. Like, sex-good.”

“I’ve been told that blood drinking can be accompanied by an orgasmic rush,” Jared replied. “That’s why everyone at the club was acting like ‘sex-freaks’.”

Jensen winced. “Sorry about that.”   
“Hey, everyone’s a little weirded out their first time,” Jared said. “I don’t take offense. But in case you are scared, stabbing our heart with a stake isn’t effective in killing us, just pissing us off.”

“Well I don’t think I have the guts to stab anything with a wooden steak, much less something that could rip my throat out,” Jensen muttered. Jared chuckled.

“It would be a good idea,” Jared agreed. “Have you calmed down a little bit?”

“More or less,” Jensen said. “I think I’m going to be okay. Can I come back tonight to just watch?”

“Sure,” Jared agreed. “Come up here with me, though. I don’t think people would take kindly to you gawking at them. Believe it or not, a vampire drinking is a very intimate experience for most people.”

Jensen could believe it. Even though there were dozens of people, no one seemed to be watching anyone else. They were all in their own little world, gyrating to the beat of the music and, oh yeah, drinking blood. “Okay. Thanks for explaining it to me and not throwing me out even though I can imagine I said some offensive things.”

“Nothing you said was as offensive as Twilight. Sparkling in the sun.” He snorted. “What a joke. I wanted to show up to Stephanie Meyers’ house and demonstrate what a _real_ vampire could do.”

“That would discourage her from writing any more vampire books,” Jensen agreed. “Anyways, I should probably go. But I’ll see you tonight.”   
Jared winked. “Looking forward to it.”

The second time Jensen entered the club was much like the first, except he knew what to anticipate when he opened the door. The thudding music still made his ears tingle but a different emotion swept over him when he noticed people sucking on necks. He looked at their faces this time and realized that the emotion Jensen thought was pain was actually ecstasy.

He was amazed at everything because now he finally knew what was happening. He saw the glint of too white teeth and when someone walked by him Jensen thought there were two elegant fangs elongated. He lost his bearings until he saw Jared standing on the balcony overseeing everything. Jensen let out a sigh of relief and pushed his way up to the attractive vampire-man.

Jared grinned when he saw him and pulled Jensen in close. He put an arm around Jensen’s waist and his heartbeat sped up. “Don’t be nervous,” Jared murmured.

“I’m not,” Jensen lied.

Jared’s laugh rumbled against Jensen’s chest as the vampire pulled him snugly against him. “I can hear your heart, Jensen. That’s not the heart rate of a calm person.”

“Why are you all over me?” Jensen asked.

Jared inhaled. “You smell good. I want to be around you.” He lowered his mouth to Jensen’s ear. “I vant to drink your blood,” He whispered in a bad Dracula impression.

Jensen giggled and shoved Jared away. “I’ll throw garlic on you.”

“As long as you keep your wooden stake locked up,” Jared teased right back. His eyes were especially dazzling in this light and Jensen forgot what he was thinking. He wanted to mock Jared about something but he couldn’t form words beyond wondering what color Jared’s eyes actually were.

Jensen wasn’t going to kid himself, he was very attracted to Jared. He’d been attracted to the giant man the first time he laid eyes on Jared. He was gorgeous. And as a gay man with a working libido who hadn’t been laid in two months, a gorgeous man was especially attractive. So if Jared wanted to paw all over him and tell Jensen that he smelled good, then Jensen was going to let him. He probably wasn’t going to let Jared bite his throat and drink, but if Jared wanted to get him into bed than Jensen could get on board with that idea quite easily.

Jared’s hands were on Jensen’s waist and his nose was buried in Jensen’s hair. “You smell so good, Jensen. Like candy.”

Even Jensen could hear his heartbeat. “Jared.”

Jared let out a heavy breath. “What do you think of Vivid?”

“Much less tacky than I did two days ago,” Jensen admitted.

“You thought it was tacky?”

Jensen shrugged. “I didn’t know anything about it except that I didn’t want to be here.”

“And you’ve come around,” Jared said happily. “I’ve corrupted you.”

Jensen chuckled. “I think I’m still in shock right now.”

“Well it’s better than a full blown panic attack,” Jared reasoned.

Jared’s thumb was stroking the soft skin by Jensen’s hip and he swallowed heavily. “You’re bold for a vampire.”   
“I like you,” Jared said. “I’ve like you since I saw you. The first time you came in with your friend and your heart was beating so prettily I wanted you. I watched you and when that slimeball was about to feed on you…” His eyes flashed dangerously. “I wanted to throw him out on principle. Unfortunately I’m a good owner and let him stay.”

“You are a good vampire,” Jensen murmured. “You’re a very good vampire.”

Jared turned him around and pressed him against the bars of the balcony. No one was watching them. “I have excellent self control.”   
“Prove it,” Jensen breathed. He’d stopped caring at this point and was willing to let Jared have complete control.

Jared’s fangs slowly came down from his mouth. They were long and sharp and very pretty. He leaned down and raked his fangs down Jensen’s neck but didn’t bite. “Your blood is right… _there_ ,” Jared purred. “Just a little nick with my teeth and I could have it. But I’m not going to.” He licked Jensen’s pulse point and let his fangs walk around Jensen’s collarbone and throat.

“You do have good self control,” Jensen agreed. His body was completely pliant under Jared.

Jared’s warm hands had been stroking the skin under the hem of Jensen’s shirt, but now they moved lower. He deftly undid Jensen’s pants had allowed his rapidly hardening cock to pop out. Jared kneeled and let his fangs brush Jensen’s cock. “In your thigh there is a femoral artery,” He murmured. “During sex, sometimes vampires drink from there. It’s very close to your dick, so drinking form the vein has a very interesting reaction for humans. It’s so intimate and private that it’s usually only done between lovers.”

Jared got back to his feet and wrapped a hand around Jensen’s dick. “You’re nicely sized, aren’t you?”

“T-thank you,” Jensen stammered. Jared pushed on Jensen’s chin and he willingly bent his head back.

“Submissive, too. I like.” Jared started to stroke Jensen’s cock and he moaned and bucked into his fist. “That’s it, baby. Does it feel good?”

“Ungh,” Jensen groaned. Jared chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jared kept jerking Jensen off, teasing the head and rolling his smooth balls in his palm. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Jensen’s cock. The vampire dragged a fang down the slit on Jensen’s cock and he bit his fist and came. Jared swallowed it and stood up with a smirk. “Forgive me for being so forward with you, Mr. Ackles, but I couldn’t help myself.”   
“I guess your self control isn’t as good as you think it is,” Jensen panted.

Jared beamed and his dimples popped out. “Oh trust me,” He promised. “You don’t know how much I was restraining myself.”

“I’d love to see what you’re like when you’re not restraining yourself,” Jensen replied.

“I’d deep throat you,” Jared murmured. “I’m a vampire. My gag reflex is literally non-existent. And then I’d fuck you nice and deep with your arms pinned above your head. I’d bite you, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to pull it to the surface. And maybe, if you’re good,” Jared said. “I’d suck on you, just a little. Just so you could finally realize why so many people offer up their blood to us.”

“Holy fuck,” Jensen gasped. Jared winked and helped Jensen into a comfortable couch.

“Lie down, Jen.”   
He gestured at the little set up Jared had upstairs. The staircase, which was almost hidden, led up to a balcony that oversaw the whole club. There were couches and chairs and a nice table, too. The lighting was dim and the door to Jared’s office was in the back. “What is all this?”  
“My humble abode,” Jared explained. “I stay up here to watch the dancing. And sometimes I’ll entertain a few friends here.”

Jensen felt a breeze and realized that his cock was still out. He hastily put it away and ignored Jared’s smirk. “It’s nice.”   
“It is,” Jared agreed. “No one comes up here but me. So if I want to dance like an idiot without anyone seeing me, I can.” Jared spoke like the energetic puppy he sounded like when Jensen first spoke to him, no trace of the sultry voice he used when he was describing what he’d do to Jensen. It was shocking that they were the same person, and Jensen assumed it was another one of the weird vampire things.

“Hey, can you turn into a bat?” He asked.

Jared threw back his head and laughed. “Oh, I wish. That’d be fucking sweet.”

“So, we uh,” Jensen cleared his throat. “We moved pretty quickly. So is this a…”

“A what?” Jared leaned forward. “A one time thing? Or a relationship?”

Jensen nodded. “Which one do you want?”  
“Well,” Jared said. “I haven’t showed you what I’m like when I’m not in control. So I guess we’ll have to keep doing this.”

Jensen grinned bashfully. “I think that would be okay.”

It turns out that dating a vampire wasn’t a lot different than dating a human. Jared didn’t particularly enjoy the sunlight and usually stayed indoors, so most of their dates took place a night. Usually they spent their time at the club in Jared’s loft, but sometimes they would go out and have dinner or see a movie. One memorable occasion they went to the park and night and had lots of fun that they could never have if there were kids present. Jensen worried about Jared leaving the club without someone to supervise, but he assured Jensen that his friend Chad would cover. Jensen didn’t like Chad as much as he liked Jared because the first time he met the blonde, he looked at Jensen hungrily and his fangs came down. Jensen didn’t know what Jared said to him, but Chad was much more respectful after that.

Jared was the sweetest, most energetic guy Jensen had ever met, unless they were in the bedroom. When they were alone and naked, Jared turned into the predator he really was.

And Jensen loved every second of it.

He craved it, actually. He craved the endless attention and worship Jared gave his body, the way his fangs teased him just enough to tempt Jensen but not enough to push him over the edge. The way that Jared could take him apart and put him back together again, and Jensen couldn’t bring himself to care that his boyfriend was a vampire. He didn’t sparkle in the sun or climb trees excessively so he passed all the necessary traits a vampire needed to have.

Plus he was very attractive. Jensen wasn’t a shallow person, but damn if he didn’t drool every time Jared looked at him with those eyes.

It was a little strange, dating someone that he’d known for less than a week, especially considering their relationship only happened because Jared made him come within an hour of their first conversation. Jensen wasn’t going to complain though, because their sex life was pretty awesome. After most dates they went back to Jared’s apartment, which was a very nice apartment. Jensen figured after saving money for 200 years Jared could afford any apartment he wanted. The first time Jensen gave Jared a blowjob, the vampire was so noisy his neighbor banged on the wall. Jensen started laughing, and laughing in the middle of giving a blowjob was not a fun experience for Jared.

Jensen was a little put out because they hadn’t had actual sex yet. He was looking forward to having Jared’s exceptionally large dick in his ass and so far he’d showed little interest in actually fucking Jensen. He didn’t know how many innuendos he had to drop into conversation before Jared got with the program and had sex with him. Come _on_ , Jensen spent overnight with Jared four out of seven days of the week. How much more obvious did he have be?

Jensen was curled up with Jared on bed, indulging the vampire’s obsession with cuddling. Jared didn’t _need_ to sleep, but he could if he wanted to. “Why won’t you have sex with me?” Jensen mumbled.

Jared choked on his saliva. “What?”

“You won’t have sex with me,” Jensen explained. “Why?”

“I didn’t know you wanted it,” Jared said.

Jensen gave him an exasperated look. “Really? You didn’t know?”

“Okay, fine, I knew,” Jared admitted. “I’m just worried.”

“About what?”

“What if I get caught up it in?” Jared said. “What if I lose control and I bite you? An non-consensual bite is one of the worst crimes a vampire can commit.”

“What if I want you to bite me?” Jensen countered. “What if I’m consenting?”

Jared shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re asking. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I trust you,” Jensen promised. “But if it scares you, maybe I could tie you down? I could ride you and then you couldn’t lose control.”

“I can break out of restraints, Jen. Vampire, remember?”

Jensen glared at him. “I’m just trying to come up with solutions here.”

“I know, I know.” Jared kissed Jensen softly. “I really care about you, Jensen. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I really care about you too,” Jensen murmured. “It’s why I trust you.”

Jensen couldn’t concentrate. He kept thinking about Jared and having sex with Jared and a tiny part of him even longed for Jared to bite him. Jared’s fangs came out during their limited bedroom activities and Jensen wondered what they’d feel like on his neck.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Chris asked.

“No,” Jensen admitted. “Sometimes I second guess everything I’m doing with him. But then I hang out with him and I remember everything that I love about him. Yeah, sometimes I’m a little scared, I’m not going to lie. But it’s worth it. I trust him. He’s a vampire, but he’s also kind of puppy-ish. He’s sweet and energetic and it makes me happy just to be in the same room with him.”

“I’d like to give him the ‘hurt Jensen and I’ll kill you’ talk, but I don’t think I could kill him,” Chris said. “I don’t even think I could damage him.”

Jensen chuckled. “He’s pretty badass. He’s so tame when we’re hanging out, but we get into the bedroom and suddenly he turns into this predator. I mean, I’m so turned on I can hardly think. The other day we did this thing where–,”

Chris clamped his hands over his ears. “La, la, la! I don’t want to here it!”

Jensen laughed and kicked Chris playfully. His oldest friend grinned and Jensen knew that he was fine with Jensen’s relationship, even if it was with a vampire. He was a very sexy vampire, actually.

*

On the elevator ride up Jensen’s heart was thumping in his chest. He’d never been nervous about sex before; he quite liked having sex. The logical explanation was that this time it was sex with a vampire, which would make anyone nervous. Jensen didn’t know if that was the reason, though. He’d never felt nervous about Jared, not even when he used his fingers during a blowjob. His steps were slower than necessary when he reached Jared’s floor and knocked on the door. “Jared!”

His boyfriend opened the door way to quickly. “Were you standing by the door waiting?” Jensen asked.

“No,” Jared mumbled. He wouldn’t meet Jensen’s eyes at the younger man laughed.

“You were!” He giggled. “You were waiting for me!”

“I hate you,” Jared groaned. He opened the door wider and allowed his boyfriend to enter. “You’re so mean to me.”

“Maybe I could make it up to you,” Jensen suggested.

“Sure, I like pancakes,” Jared said. “You could bring me breakfast in bed.” Jensen huffed and Jared chuckled. “Kidding, baby.”

“I would hope so. I’m much better at blowjobs than I am at cooking.”

Jared put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and his eyes glowed. “Why don’t you show me?”

“’Kay,” Jensen replied breathlessly. He allowed Jared to manhandle him into the bedroom and shove him on the bed. “Jared.”

“I love the way you say my name,” He growled. “I love the way you submit to me.”

Jensen whimpered and surged up to meet Jared’s lips. The vampire kissed him hungrily and Jensen felt his fangs tease his lips. Jensen heard Jared’s arm reach for something and then he pulled back to show Jensen silver handcuffs. “You like?”

“No,” Jensen huffed. “I want to do this without handcuffs. I want to feel all of you, not restrained you.”

Jared seemed hesitant. “I could bite you.”

“Fine,” Jensen replied. “But I trust you. I know you can control yourself.”

“Wasted my money for nothing,” Jared muttered. Jensen pinched his side and the vampire grinned. “Kidding, baby. Maybe we can find use for them in the future. I’m willing to try out all kinds of fun stuff in the bedroom.”

“Get the show on the road, Jared,” Jensen demanded. “Fuck me.”

“God that sounds dirty coming from you,” Jared muttered. He rolled Jensen onto his stomach and he heard the sound of the bottle of lube. Jared’s fingers pressed against his ass, slick with the lube. Jensen jumped. “Sorry,” Jared said.

“No, it’s just cold,” Jensen explained. “Go slow, it’s been a while since anything but my fingers has been up there.”

“I’ll take my time with you,” Jared promised. He twisted three fingers inside Jensen and scissored him open. “I’m gonna go real slow and make sure you’re screaming and begging by the end. You’re never going to have a better orgasm in your life.”

“I’m holding you to th–oh _fuck_ ,” Jensen moaned. Jared’s fingers were teasing his prostate and Jensen’s cock was begging for attention. “C’mon, hurry or I’m gonna come!”

“So hot,” Jared muttered. He heard the sound of a condom and then blunt pressure against his hole. “I’m not going to do anything that could hurt you, so warn me if you don’t like it, okay?”

“Got it,” Jensen agreed. He didn’t think Jared could do anything he wouldn’t like, but he’d assure his boyfriend anyways.

Jensen knew Jared’s cock was big, but he didn’t really comprehend how huge he was until he was pushing into Jensen’s ass. He could jerk Jared off every day and it wouldn’t capture how huge he was. Jensen loved it. He’d never had anyone fill him up like Jared; it didn’t feel like his cock would ever end. Eventually he felt Jared’s balls against his ass and his boyfriend kissed Jensen’s neck. “Good?”

“Very,” Jensen promised. “You can move, it’s okay.”

Jared’s thrusts started out slow. “I’m not a china doll,” Jensen told him. “You can go hard.”

“Oh yeah?” Jared picked up his pace and Jensen moaned. “You want it hard, I’ll give it to you hard.”

Jensen moaned; Jared wasn’t kidding. He pounded into Jensen’s ass hard and when he hit his prostate Jensen gasped and bucked his hips. Jensen couldn’t see Jared but he had a feeling the vampire was smirking. Jensen’s body was pushed forward with each powerful stroke. Jensen’s cock was dripping on the sheets and he humped the mattress to try and get off. Jared grunted. “I’m gonna come, fuck.”

“I’m so close,” Jensen moaned. “I need to come!”  
“Do it,” Jared demanded. Jensen screamed and his dick spurted all over Jared’s bed. He heard Jared growl and then felt his come fill the condom. “That was amazing.”

Jensen waited until Jared discarded the condom and crawled back into bed. “It’s your fault,” Jensen pointed out. “And look at that, you didn’t lose control.”

Jared gave Jensen and Eskimo kiss and then pulled the bedspread tight against them. “I wanted to, a little bit. But I didn’t.” Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head. “I’ve never felt more human than I do when I’m with you.”

 When Jensen left Jared’s apartment the next morning he felt like he was walking on clouds. He was whistling when he got back to his own apartment and collapsed on the couch. He was sore all over, but it was good sore. A reminder about what he’d done last night and how awesome it felt. He barely got through the day, bouncing on his heels all day in his eagerness to go back to Vivid and see Jared.

When he got to Vivid, though, Chad was the one up in the balcony instead of Jared. The other vampire gave him a disdainful look but Jensen didn’t let it jar him. “Where’s Jared?”

“Home,” Chad replied curtly.

“Why?”  
“Because of you,” Chad snapped.

Jensen frowned. “I didn’t do anything.”

“How much do you know about vampires?” Chad asked.

“Not a lot,” Jensen admitted, embarrassed.

“Sometimes, and this is very rare,” Chad started. “A vampire will become overly attracted to someone. A human someone, to be specific. And since they find drinking from a human an intimate experience, they won’t drink from anyone but that specific human. However,” He glared at Jensen. “If the human refuses to let the vampire feed on him, said vampire is not getting any blood. Starving, if you will.”

“Jared’s starving?”

“Give the boy a medal,” Chad said.

“I didn’t know,” Jensen said weakly. “He never told me he needed to drink. He always said that he didn’t want my blood.”   
“Well, he was lying kid.” Chad snorted. “Good job, you’ve left Jared starving in his apartment.”

“I have to go.” Jensen turned on his heel and jogged out of the crowded club.

*

No one responded when Jensen knocked on Jared’s door, so he grabbed the poorly hidden spare key and let himself into the apartment. It was dark and Jensen flicked on the lights to help him sort through the mess in Jared’s home. “Jared!” He called. “Jay, where are you?”

The bedroom door was slightly ajar so Jensen kicked his way through the clothes and books to get inside his boyfriend’s room. Jared was asleep on the bed and deathly pale. “You idiot.” Jensen muttered. He shook Jared’s shoulder. “Wake up, Jay!”

Jared stirred and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “Jense…what’re you doing here?”

“Chad told me what an idiot you’re being,” Jensen replied. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t wanna hurt you,” Jared mumbled.

“Tough. Either you drink willingly or I shove my blood down your throat,” Jensen snapped. “Which one’s it going to be?”

Jared looked so miserable it made Jensen ache. “Jensen… ‘M so hungry, Jen.” His fangs were out and it looked like Jared couldn’t control it. “So hungry.”

Jensen held out his wrist. “I’m serious about forcing my blood into you. I will do it.”

Jared blinked lazily. “You sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure.” Jensen lowered his wrist right above Jared’s mouth and after a second of hesitation Jared clamped down on his skin.

Jensen didn’t know what to expect. He thought it would hurt, and it did a little, but nothing like Jensen expected. It was more like a sharp poke and then the pain turned into a low ache. He felt the blood leave his wrist and Jared’s eyes started to regain their shimmer. He realized what Jared meant when he said that people found the experience invigorating. Jensen’s body felt like fire was pouring from his wrist and he never wanted it to stop. He started to feel a little faint but he wasn’t going to pull away until Jared was healthy again.

Jensen felt the fangs retract and slide out of his skin. Jared blinked a couple times before registering Jensen’s presence. “You…”  
“Chad told me what happened to you,” Jensen said. “How you haven’t been drinking because you’ve been dating me.”

“I could have taken too much,” Jared whispered. “You’re pale as a ghost.”

“I’m not the one that was dying,” Jensen countered. “I’d have given all of it to save you.”

“That’s stupid,” Jared snapped. “Why would you do that?”

Jensen brushed Jared’s hair out of his face. “As cheesy as it sounds, it’s because I love you.”   
“You’ve known me for a month,” Jared muttered. “I’m 200 years old and we’re not the same species. How does any of that lead to love?”

“You’re very pretty,” Jensen teased. “I’d like to keep you around as my trophy.”

Jared smiled tiredly. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He groaned. “My body hurts.”

“Poor baby,” Jensen joked.

Jared shoved him lightly. “Me too, by the way. I love you.” He looked at the red spots on Jensen’s arm and lifted it to kiss the skin. “Soft.”

Jensen blushed and looked at the fading punctures in his wrist. “You should rest.”

Jared threw an arm around Jensen’s waist. “So should you. You lost a lot of blood.”

Jensen kissed the corner of Jared’s mouth. “It was worth it.”

 

Jensen arrived at Vivid and saw Jared in his usual spot on the balcony. He grinned and like a magnet Jared’s head turned and caught Jensen’s eye. He gestured for Jared to come down with him and waited for the vampire to appear.

“Hey, baby,” Jared murmured when he got to Jensen. “You look very nice.”

“Chris said these jeans show off my ass,” Jensen said. “He was bright red when he said it. It was hilarious. From the look on your face, though, you agree.”

“You look positively edible,” Jared purred.

“I was thinking,” Jensen started. “You own this beautiful club but you never get to enjoy it. And I have a super hot boyfriend I’d like to dance with.”

“Oh yeah?” Jared smirked. “Super hot, huh?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Shut up and dance with me, bitch.”

“Aw, honey, you say the nicest things to me.”

Jensen ignored him in favor of dragging Jared to the dance floor. All around them couples were absorbed in each other and no one blinked when Jensen’s arms when around Jared and they rutted together. Jared bent over and sucked on Jensen’s neck in just the right way. He keened and gripped Jared harder. “You gonna bite?”  
“Not here,” Jared said, tapping Jensen’s neck. “I was thinking I could finally show you about the femoral vein.”

He slid to his knees and started to unbuckle Jensen’s jeans. The human squawked and tried to still his hands. “We’re in public!”

“Is anyone at all paying attention to us?” Jared asked.

Jensen scanned the club. Everyone was involved in their own activities. Jensen and Jared could probably fuck on the floor and no one would care. “Okay, keep going.”

Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen’s jeans down to his knees. He kissed his way up Jensen’s thigh and then his fangs dipped into his skin. Jensen spasmed and dug his hands into Jared’s hair. “Holy–,”

Jared smirked around his bite and continued to suck. Jensen whimpered and felt his already hard cock pulsing in his underwear. He didn’t really want to come and have to dance in come-filled underwear for the rest of the night. “Jared…”

One of Jared’s hands slid up Jensen’s other thigh and massaged his balls. Jensen whimpered and tried not to collapse. Jared’s hand kept playing with Jensen’s cock and balls but he withdrew his teeth. He licked the wound shut and nuzzled the soft skin. Jensen gasped and then felt his come fill his boxers. “Fuck.”

Jared sniggered. “Good as you expected?”

“Better than,” Jensen replied. He helped Jared to his feet and wrapped his arms around his neck again. “I want you to turn me into a vampire.”

“Are you crazy?” Jared hissed. “You don’t know that.”

“I _do_ know that,” Jensen insisted. “I know it so much.”

“What about your life here? What about your family and friends? What about Chris and Steve?”

Jensen’s heart ached as he realized about all the things he’d miss. “No growing old,” Jensen murmured. “Holding hands on the porch swing.”

“I want you to have that,” Jared told him. “I want you to have all of that.”

Jensen looked up at Jared and his worries melted away. “I will have all that. Maybe I won’t get ugly and wrinkly, but I’ll still grow old. Only now I can grow old with you, too.”

“We have a lot to figure out,” Jared said. “I love you more than anything but there’s so much to think abo–,”

Jensen kissed him in the middle of his sentence. “I love you, too. And it’s okay if we don’t know everything right now. We have forever to get it right.”

 

 


End file.
